Visual/audio transmission over the internet has been occurring from at least since 1984. For example, CU-SEEME was providing audio/visual transmissions since 1984 allowing users to communicate with each other using internet addresses or through private conference. The private conference is set up as a logged-in system where all the participants talk to each in chat rooms. The purpose of the conference discussion was not unlike persons communicating privately by telephone one to one. Later as webcam developed, persons communicated using video/audio and chat, where both parties communicated by audio and/or text chat either one to one or privately one to many. These events required the participants to register or log in, or were not live, or did not include audio with the visual or did not allow the viewers.
Later, streaming recorded video of television news broadcasts were conducted over the web where the communication was one-way using audio and video from the news announcer to the viewers without communication from the viewers or ratings from the viewers to the news announcer. Still later there were occasionally live streaming shows where news broadcasts provided through streaming video/audio to the web viewer-audience but again, these video/audio streaming events where like television in that they were one-way from the news announcer to the viewer.